


Take Me Home Tonight (Jalex)

by Merrickk



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex Gaskarth - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Jack Barakat - Freeform, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, all time low - Freeform, gay af, i know jalex is dead, jack barakat/alex gaskarth - Freeform, parties n shit, sort of dubious consent but not really, warning-alcohol/being drunk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrickk/pseuds/Merrickk
Summary: Jack gets drunk off his ass at a party and Alex takes him home. Shit happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo dudes I'm back. This was written a long time ago on my phone but I haven't uploaded it yet. Sorry that the smut is probably weak as fuck but I'm trying, it's not something I usually write. Anyways, here is a oneshot.  
> as always  
> JACK AND ALEX BELONG TO JACK AND ALEX!!  
> THIS IS FAKE I MADE IT UP!!  
> please comment and shit (also std2 was so great I pissed myself bye)

 

"Who is that?" Alex points to a guy dancing alone in the corner of the room. The girl he asked turns her head to look at the boy, laughing.   
"That would be Jack," she said between laughs, "he's always coming around to parties with Will and he always gets completely hammered before the night is over." The girl continued to laugh but something about the guy made Alex feel bad for him. Will had left at least an hour ago and this guy probably didn't even realize it. The girl he'd been talking to was called away by someone across the room and Alex was alone by the drinks, watching as Jack stumbled in the corner.  
Alex didn't go to a lot of parties but it was someone's birthday and he had nothing better to do so he just went. It was only around midnight but the party was dying down already, people dispersing among their own houses and eachothers. Alex was considering leaving soon when he felt a hand heavy on his shoulder. He turned his head and was face to face with the boy who had been in the corner, now leaning on Alex like the only support he had. In Jack's defense, Alex probably was currently the only support he had.  
An inch away from Alex's face, Jack drawled,   
"Can you move over? You're blocking the beer." He smelled like alcohol and sweat and Alex turned to sling the other boy's arm over his shoulder so he could still hold him up without being so close.  
"Um- how many beers have you had?" Alex asked the smiling boy.   
"Tonight or ever?" Jack asked, laughing like it was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard. Alex rolled his eyes and adjusted his arm so they didn't both fall over when Jack bent over laughing.  
"Tonight," Alex replied, "because it doesn't look like you need another." He finished.   
"I lost count," Jack said, taking his arm off Alex's shoulder to reach past him and try to grab another can. Alex swatted away his hand and Jack pouted.  
"You don't realize it but," Alex commented, "you really do not need another beer."  
Jack frowned, leaning on Alex harder and causing him to nearly lose balance and topple onto the table.   
"What if I say please?" Jack whined.  
"No," Alex replied.  
"What if I tell you I'll do anything you want me to," Jack smiled, running a finger down Alex's chest.  
"Wha-" Alex stuttered, "No," he said, more sternly. Jack frowned and dropped his hand.  
"Do I even know you?" Jack asked  
"No, but I know that you've had way too much to drink and it would be an extremely bad choice for you to have more." Alex replied, blocking Jack's attempts to get to the table behind him. Jack gave up, throwing his hands into the air in defeat.   
"Hey, have you seen Will?" Jack said, taking his arm off Alex again and standing up to look around the room.  
"Jack, Will left over an hour ago. Did you come here with anyone else who could drive you home?" Alex asked. Jack shook his head, turning back to Alex and replied,

"Nope! Guess I'm walking! " and began to walk towards the door. Alex followed behind him, grabbing on to the back of his shirt.  
"That's really not a good idea." Alex said. Jack turned to him, obviously annoyed.  
"When did you become my mother?" Jack asked. Alex sighed.  
"I'm just trying to say that you're way too drunk to be out on your own, I want you to be safe." He explained. Jack shrugged. "How about I give you a ride home?" Alex offered. Jack raised an eyebrow, considering.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Alex,"  
"Alex, how do I know you won't kill me?" Jack asked. Alex rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not going to kill you, dumbass. Come on." He said, leading the drunk boy to the door. He pulled him outside into the cool night.  
"I parked right down the street." He said, putting his arm around the boy's shoulder to keep him from falling down. They got to Alex's car and Jack sat down in the passenger seat, shivering. Alex started the car and turned the heat all the way up. He began driving, neither boy saying a word. Alex broke the silence at the end of the road.  
"Where do you live?" He asked.  
"Um," Jack thought for a minute before giving Alex an adress. Alex put the place into the gps on his phone and followed the directions until it said he'd arrived at his destination. He pulled into a parking lot, confused.  
"Jack, this is a Taco Bell." Alex said, annoyance obvious in his voice. Jack looked up and smiled.  
"Why is that a bad thing?" He asked. Alex brought his hand to his forehead and sighed.  
"Because," he breathed deeply, "we're supposed to be going to your house." He explained. Jack furrowed his

eyebrows.  
"This is the only address I can think of," he said.   
"Do you have a wallet or anything with you?" Alex asked, thinking maybe he'd have something with an address on it. Jack checked his pockets and shook his head. Alex sat and contemplated his options. Leave the guy at Taco Bell, take him back to the party and go home, there wasn't much he could do. He decided to call Will to see if he had any idea where the guy lived but after the third ring Alex gave up. He started the car again and pulled out of the parking lot.  
Jack looked up from where he'd been playing with his hands.   
"Where are we going? " he asked.  
"My house." Alex replied. "You can sleep on my couch, I don't trust you to do anything on your own." Jack nodded and looked back to his hands.  
Alex had gone out of his way to get to the Taco Bell,  so it would take at least an hour to get home. He fought with himself inhis head over whether or not this was a good idea until Jack broke the silence in the car with a whine.   
"Aleeex," he said, leaning his head over to the boy's shoulder, "I need to pee," he said, shaking his leg in urgency. Alex sighed again.

"There's probably a gas station up here. You sure you can't wait?" He said. Jack shook his head and Alex pulled off the road to a tiny 711 where Jack immediately got out and ran to the door. Alex got out and went inside, getting himself a bottle of water and waiting for Jack. It had been ten minutes before Jack left the bathroom and walked over to Alex, looking miserable.  
"I threw up," he said. Alex winced in sympathy and grabbed another water before walking to the counter. He bought the two drinks and handed one to Jack,  who accepted it gratefully. They got back in the car and drove back onto the road, again heading to his house.  
After a few minutes of just the radio playing quietly, Jack spoke up.  
"Alex," he said softly. Alex stopped humming along to the pop song on the radio.  
"Yes?"  
"I hope this doesn't offend you or anything, " Jack stopped for a second, "but you're like...really hot." Alex smiled.  
"Well um, thank you, I guess." He said. It was quiet for another minute or so before Jack whispered under his breath, barely audible,  
"God, I am so fucking gay." Alex had to hold back his laughter at the comment, staying focused on the road.  
After quite some more time, a song came on the radio that Jack apparently knew considering the fact that he sang along to every word offkey and quietly. Alex smiled again at the boy next to him. He was pretty sure he'd made the right decision in making him go back to his place considering how obviously shitfaced he was, as proved by him trying to take a sip of his water but instead spilling it all down the front of his shirt without noticing. After they'd been in the car for around half an hour, Jack reached over and started to stroke his fingers up and down Alex's arm. Alex continued to focus on the dark road even when Jack moved his hand to Alex's chest, continuing to move his hand lightly up and down, going slightly further downwards every time. The alert sirens in Alex's brain went off when Jack brought his hand further down to Alex's stomach.  
"What are you-" Alex started to ask before the wandering hand was pressing down on his crotch. Alex's eyes widened and he let out a squeak, while Jack tried to move his hand around.  
"Jack, stop." Alex said. Jack continued.  
"Jack, you need to stop. I'm driving and you're drunk." Alex repeated. Jack pressed down harder and Alex gasped quietly, pressing his hips back into the seat to try and get himself out of Jack's grip.  
"Jack, stop. Right now." Jack huffed out a breath in annoyance but released his and and brought it back to his own lap. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and focused back in on driving,  his breathing becoming even again.  
"I'm sorry," Jack apologized after a minute.  
"It's fine Jack,  just don't do it again."  
It was back to the normal quietness again before Alex heard Jack's breathing lose its rhythm and become more of a pant. He avoided looking at the boy next to him in fear of what he'd see, but after his breaths started becoming heavier, Alex looked over in the dim light and saw Jack with his head thrown against the headrest, palming himself over his jeans and biting his lip. Alex groaned quietly and looked away.  
"Dude...can you not do that in my car while I'm literally right here?" Alex said. Jack stilled his hand and whined, 

"Whyyy," Alex had to keep himself from getting annoyed.  
"Because that's just not something you do in someone else's car, Jack,  especially while they're right next to you." Jack huffed and crossed his arms.  
"Fine."  
The rest of the ride was awkwardly quiet besides the soft groan or whine out of Jack's mouth every once in a while. Alex pulled into the driveway of his place, turning off the car and getting out. He walked over to Jack's side and grabbed the boy by the arm to help him get up. Jack walked shakily to the door behind Alex and they both went inside.  
"Nice place," Jack noted. "Where's the bathroom?" He asked. Alex pointed to a door and Jack walked to it quickly, not even shutting the door before leaning over and vomiting again. Alex grimaced and walked to the bathroom, kneeling down beside Jack and rubbing his hand over his back while he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. After he was done, Jack sat up and wiped his mouth with his hand and Alex guided him to the sink to wash off his face. Alex brought him a glass of water and led him to the couch. Jack sat down on the couch and brought the glass to his mouth and-  
of course, he spills yet another drink.  
Alex is beginning to wonder if this guy has control of his hands.  
Jack and the couch are soaked in water and Jack looks up.  
"I am so sorry," he said. "I can clean it up," Alex sighed for the hundredth time.  
"Just let it dry, it's just water," he reassured Jack, who was obviously worried.  
Alex thought hard about his next words before saying them.  
"I guess you could...sleep in my bed..." he offered. Jack's face lit up and he nodded.  
Alex got Jack another glass of water, which he made him drink over the sink, and he gave him a dry shirt and some antacid shit that was supposed to help him to keep from throwing up again.  
Alex led jack into his room and turned on something on tv. Jack sat down on Alex's bed and Alex dug through a pile of clothes on his dresser that he never bothered to put away. He pulled out a shirt and swapped it with the one he was wearing,  feeling Jack's eyes on him the whole time he changed. Alex got back into bed and turned off the light so the only source of brightness was the tv. Jack turned to face Alex.  
"Did anyone ever tell you you're really fucking hot?" He asked. Alex blushed lightly.  
"I believe you did mention that a while ago," Alex replied jokingly.  
"Well let me remind you again: you're extremely hot." Jack said, completely seriously. Alex looked in the direction of the other boy.  
"You aren't too bad yourself," he said. Jack just stared at Alex's face as if he was taking it all in. He flipped over onto his back and groaned "fuck", taking the pillow from under his head and shoving it onto his face.  
"What's wrong?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Jack shook his head underneath the pillow. Alex scooted closer to him and spoke again.  
"What's wrong, Jack? " Jack spoke under the pillow, muffled and hard to understand. 

"Not telling you." He must  be sobering up slightly, considering about a half hour before he'd been touching himself in alex's car and now he wouldn't even tell him what was wrong. Alex reached over to pull the pillow off Jack's face.  
"Tell me what's wrong or I'm making you sleep on the floor." He said.  
"If I tell you you'll probably kick me out entirely." Jack replied with a frown. Alex rolled his eyes and moved even closer to Jack.  
"I won't. Now what's up with you?" Alex asked. Jack groaned and whispered something inaudibly.  
"What?" Alex asked.  
"I said I'm fucking getting hard again okay?" Jack said. Alex backed off to his original place on the bed.  
"Did someone slip you some viagra or something at that party?" He asked. Jack frowned.  
"I think it's you," he said. Alex raised his eyebrows.  
"What?"  
"I think it's because of you," Jack repeated, emphasizing the 'you'. Alex leaned over to face Jack again, whose face was red with embarrassment (or because he was hard, Alex couldn't exactly tell).  
Alex's face was red, too. He honestly didn't know what to do, it wasn't everyday he had a drunk guy-practically a stranger- in his bed, hard just from looking at him. Jack looked at him desperately in the dim light of the t.v. 

"Just-go take care of it in the bathroom or something, man," Alex said uncertainly. Jack bit his lip and got out of the bed slowly, walking to the bathroom. Alex tried to focus on whatever was playing on t.v. but all he could hear was the tiny grunts and moans from the bathroom. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but it was a little hot. He had a small desire to be the one causing those sounds to come out of Jack's mouth. He tried not to think about it, but as much as he tried, he could still hear the soft sounds coming from just a few feet away.  
He really didn't want to deal with being hard right now. It was 3am and he just wanted to sleep. But he can't stop normal bodily functions, so he had a bit of an issue. Jack would probably be done soon, leaving Alex with no time to do anything. He'd just have to will it to go down or something.  
After more than ten minutes of Jack being in the bathroom, Alex couldn't stand it. He brought his hand down and pressed it into his growing buldge, biting his lip and trying not to make any noise. He moved his hand quickly and -hopefully- quietly until he heard the door swing open and Jack entered the room again, standing next to Alex's bed and pouting.  
"I can't do it." He announced.  
Alex looked up at him from the bed.  
"What do you mean you 'can't do it'?" He asked. Jack sighed.  
'It," he gestured downwards, "won't go away." He finished. "Maybe you need to help me," he suggested. Alex shook his head.  
"I'll do a lot of things, but taking advantage of drunk people isn't one of them." He stated firmly.  
"What if you don't technically take advantage of me?" Jack said. Alex looked at him, confused.

"You know, just let me look at you or something.' He said. Alex wanted to say no but he also just wanted this to be over.  
"I guess," he sighed.  
Jack smiled like a little kid on Christmas as he got back into the bed and....proceded to touch himself again. He looked directly into Alex's eyes as he did so, which was awkward but concerningly hot at the same time. Alex was sure his face was as red as possible and he was more turned on than he'd been in a long time. Jack bit his lip and moaned as he moved his hand.  
"God Alex, you're so fucking hot," he said between panted breaths. Alex got impossibly redder as his own hand traveled downwards and he gripped himself.  
"You look nervous," Jack noted, "don't be nervous, you're so fucking hot, Alex." His breathing got heavier.  
"I'm never going to stop saying it. Ever. You're so hot, the hottest thing I've ever seen, the fucking sun, oh," Jack said, rutting up into his hand.  
"Hey Jack," Alex said, his voice husky. Jack bit his lip again.  
"Mhmm," he hummed.  
"Do you think it would be taking advantage of you if I kissed you right now?" Alex asked. Jack grinned.  
"I'm not sure, but I don't think I care." He said. And with that, Jack threw his leg over Alex so he was straddling his hips and pressed his lips to the other boy's. Alex rutted his hips up against Jack's and pressed his lips harder into the kiss. Jack moaned and pulled away from the kiss for a second to talk.

"You know how fucking hot this is? This is all I want to do forever," Jack breathed. "This is so good, Alex, you all turned on under me like this,"  He continued. "You're the hottest guy I've ever been with, Alex, and let me tell you, I've been with a lot of-"  
"Jack, shut up." Alex said, pressing his lips back to Jack's. He ran his hands down Jack's lower back onto his ass, pressing the boy's hips down into his own. He felt sparks all over, like he was made of pop rocks. Jack grinded his hips down in slow motions and turned his head to deepen the kiss. He felt all of the pent up release preparing to come out.  
"Alex I'm almost, oh," he moaned into the other boy's mouth as Alex pushed his hips up to meet Jack's downward movement. Alex nodded to say that he was too. Their lips reconnected and Jack pressed down extra hard, every time his movements becoming more erratic. Alex gasped out a breath as he felt everything build up inside of him and he  finally let it go, coming basically untouched. Jack knew what had happened and smirked.  
"That made everything a hundred times hotter, oh my god, Alex, you finishing in your pants like a fucking horny teenager, oh," Jack felt his own release  wash over him as he moaned, "Alex, Alex, oh, Alex," he fell on top of the boy under him and pressed a kiss to the side of his head, pushing his hair out of his sweat-soaked face and placing wet kisses all over his face. Alex smiled and opened his eyes again.

"I need to get up and change, Jack. I'm not sleeping with cum in my pants." He said after a minute. When Alex had gotten changed, he lay back in his bed and put an arm around Jack. Jack turned his head to the boy beside him, saying tiredly,  
"Did I ever tell you you're really hot?" And he fell asleep.  
The next morning Alex woke up and gave Jack every quick hangover cure in the book. He gave him breakfast and another pair of clean clothes, and he drove him home. (To the right address this time).  
Alex got home from dropping off Jack and found a post-it note stuck to his bathroom mirror. It had a sun drawn in the corner and a phone number scrawled across it with a heart at the end.  
"Call me, hot stuff ;)"


End file.
